Candle Light
by putu
Summary: Light faces a coffin in front of him. Inside lies his best friend and also his archenemy.


Raito entered the room with the smell of burnt incense. The room was dark so he turned on the lamp. The light revealed that the room was colored white for everything; wall, floor, ceiling... except for Raito who dressed in black from head to toe.

And the coffin in the end of the room.

Without hesitation, Raito walked straight to that coffin. He stopped right in front of it, and glanced upon the lad who was lying inside it.

"It's strange to see you in such a neat clothes."

The lad who wore tuxedo instead of his usual shirt and jeans didn't reply. He didn't breathe either. But Raito still felt tense.

It all seemed too easy, he thought. Too fast.

He looked down to the young man who seemed like sleeping.

It went according to my plan, didn't it? He asked himself. He should be relieved, he should be glad. But he himself knew, that deep down in his heart, the burden hadn't yet disappear

Deciding to be more prudence, Raito put his palm cautiously on the lad's chest. His heart didn't beat. Feeling a bit safer, Raito began to talk.

"Even now, you haven't set me free."

The lad still didn't answer.

Raito inhaled a deep breath, and then started talking again. "It was so little time that we had." he rubbed his thumb over the lad's hand lightly. "There are still so much things I want to talk and do with you." He sighed regretfully.

Raito didn't lie. All of his life he never met someone like him. He was the only one Raiyo admitted as his equal. For someone who thought everyone ese in the world was idiot, someone who was as clever as him was really important, but,

"It's just too bad we had chosen different path." He whispered, as if he was scared that someone would overhear him. Although there was nobody beside them.

"If only..." he brushed away the hair over the lad's closed eyes. "If only there was no such a thing as Death Note, it wouldn't turn out like this". He touched the black line under the lad's eye.

"Hm?" he rubbed his fingers over the cold cheek. "Hey, is it a blush on?" he almost laughed "Too bad isn't it? The only time you wear make up and nice clothes is only when... I cannot make fun of you about it..."

He felt sudden rush of melancholy washed over him. And Raito began to cry. He tried to stop, but he couldn't. He placed his hand over his mouth in order to stop, but the best he could was crying without sound.

After he had been able to calm himself, he suddenly grabbed the lad's collar. Although he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. So he began to think.

He was happy, for sure, that his obstacle had gone. He had won. But he was still a human after all. He couldn't resist all the guilt, the memories, and even himself, who cried over and over again about what he had done to the lad in front of him.

Raito let go of his collar. "Ah," he realized something. "I'm sorry, I ruin your..." He looked at him attentively, and then, as if hypnotized, he brought his lips closer and closer to the lad's lips, until...

Raito kissed him. He could taste that his lips were cold and stiff, but it didn't hold him from nudging his lips over and over again, until eventually he relized what he was doing, and pulled away in a full shocked.

Oh my God! He thought. What the hell am I doing? His heart beat so fast that he feared that it would explode. He scrubbed his lips with the back of his hand before looking at the lad again.

Somehow, he expected him to sit up and scream at him, or kick him, or anything.

But nothing happened.

"Hmph." He chuckled at his own silliness. His hand were shaking. "I should go now." He looked away from him. "Goodbye...forever..." He turned and walked to the door and turned the lamp off.

I should go home and take a bath. He thought. This was just too...

"And I love you too, Raito-kun."

He relly felt a lightning strucked his body at that moment. He turned his back quickly. He hold his breath, but after a second later he recognized whose voice was that. And with a repressed anger, he said loudly,

"I told you to wait outside, Ryuuk."

And the said shinigami came out from behind the coffin, giggling.

"I wonder," he said. "Is it allowed for a human to love a dead person?"

"Let's go!" Ignoring his shinigami question, he waited for Ryuuk to come to him. While in his heart someone spoke.

"It's not only love, it's hatred as well. And this feeling will be stronger and stronger now that that person's not around, eh?"

Raito tried to shut the voice up, but failed.

"And you already know, you are killing yourself along with him..."

"He's... gone!" He talked to himself. Ryuuk stopped and stared at him, but he didn't care. Yes, Raito already knew that from that day on, he was waiting for death to come and get him... while playing his role as a God in the world.

Too bad he couldn't go o either heaven or hell, he thought. He really wished to see him again. He closed his eyes, trying to restrain the pain...

"You might see him again, you know." Ryuuk suddenly said.

"What?"

"Nooothing." Ryuuk flew through the door.

"Come on. What does that mean?" He opened the door. Ryuuk flew a few steps in front of him.

Raito then took a final glance to thecoffin, and smiled.

"Good night."

Then he sped up his steps to catch up with the shinigami.


End file.
